


Pique my interest

by initiumslave



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initiumslave/pseuds/initiumslave
Summary: Just random scenes of Kira in their life in Devildom.(Semi-connected drabbles that also serve as writing practice.)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> If there is no lore, I will create it myself.

"If I'm staying here, I would like to broker a deal." It made Kira proud that their voice didn't waver despite the piercing gaze of not only Diavolo, but Lucifer and Barbatros who flanked him. 

Diavolo was unmoved, his smile a perfect mask. "A deal? What for?"

It was lucky that Kira didn't really give a shit about being polite or their talk would go nowhere. "For my safety and for what I want to get out of this exchange program."

Lucifer puffed up beside Diavolo, a displeased frown forming on his lips. This definitely wasn't what he expected when Kira begged him to ask Diavolo to give them an audience. "Excuse me?" He stared down at Kira, a silent dare to say another word to his employer.

"I'm not going to do this stupid exchange without getting anything out of it." Kira snapped back just as quick.

"That's interesting..." Diavolo mused and Kira turned back to meet his heavy gaze head on. "What would you do if I don't agree?"

"I'll kill myself," was the quick reply. "You'll have a dead human on your hands and absolutely no hope in getting the Celestial Realm to agree on helping you bridge the gap with the human realm."

It was the first time Kira has ever seen Diavolo frown and it sent a heady rush of delight through them at being able to crack his mask. "Do you know what I'll do to your soul if you do that?" His voice was low and a threat on its own. A more primitive part of Kira shriveled up and whimpered at the fear the sound inspired in them.

The stupider and more prideful part of them was what made them tilt their chin up and try to stare down the prince of Devildom. "Eternal damnation sounds like a pretty sweet deal if I get to ruin your dream for the rest of your immortal life."

A snarl that made them freeze in place ripped through Lucifer's throat as his demon form burst through his skin. "You dare-" Eyes dark with fury trained on Kira and it was only Barbatros holding him back that spared their life.

"What are your terms?" Barbatros was as polite as always but instead of pissing Kira off like what Lucifer and Diavolo's politeness does, it made them smile instead.

"I'd like access to the royal library and be allowed to explore any area that a human can survive in. I would also like to know if there's a spell for my glasses so I can read Devildom script. The initial spell put on me when I passed through the portal was only for words that are spoken and it's taking longer than I'd like for me to be able to read your written word." Kira voiced out in a rush lest they change their minds on hearing out the deal. They're confident that the three before them would agree since the deal wasn't ridiculous, it was just that getting them to listen in the first place was hard.

"As for protection... Mammon's great but it's unfair for him to be stuck with me all the time, it would be better if there's a rotation instead. Other than that, I'd just like it if you'd answer questions I have about this world and culture or if you can get someone else to do it, that's fine too." Kira took a deep breath and made sure to meet Diavolo's eyes as they spoke. "If I can go back to the human world at least once to get my things, that would be great. Allowance and a supply of human food would be very much appreciated as well."

Diavolo listened patiently to every word and once Kira made it clear that they were done, he let out a bellowing laugh that left him shaking in his seat. "Tha- that's your terms?" Soft chuckles continued to escape him as he looked at Kira like they were a cute child.

Even Lucifer let out a tired sigh and looked at them like they were a worse headache than Mammon. "You could have just asked us that. You didn't have to..." Another long sigh escaped him as his body began to go back to looking more human.

"Blackmail us." Barbatros finished for him but he looked entertained too.

Kira just blinked back at them and tried to hold back a smile that's threatening to pull at their lips. "I'm assuming that it's a deal?"

"Deal." Diavolo agreed easily, offering his hand to Kira.

Once they shook hands, Kira slumped bonelessly on their seat. "That was exhausting..."

"You didn't have to do it." Lucifer reminded them but pushed the cup of tea they were given earlier much closer.

"I guess." Kira shrugged but held his gaze. "I just don't trust anyone with authority over me and I don't like politicians, that's all."

Barbatros handed over a plate of cookies and a smirk seemed to mold over his smile. "For someone who dislikes politicians, you'd make for a fantastic one."

A groan was Kira's only response as they shoved a cookie in their mouth.

As always, Barbatros was right.


	2. Fairest of them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _mirror, mirror on the wall_
> 
> _am i the fairest in your eyes?_

Asmo was used to being admired.

How could they not? He was the most beautiful creature in all the realms and it was only right that everyone's stares linger on him. The way angels and demons and even humans hungrily watch his every move was a point of pride for him.

_ Watch _ .

_ Want _ .

_ I will grant your desires _ .

That was why the way Kira looked at him isn't all too unfamiliar. The admiration, the fascination, and the pure  _ hunger _ was nothing special and yet... 

It makes his blood warm in his veins and makes him want to claw out of his skin so that he could try to see what they see when they look at him.

Fingertips that were not too rough nor too smooth slowly traced the curve of his cheek and made him desperately hide the cold shivers that ran down his spine. Each touch preceded by Kira's soft question of  _ can I touch you here _ ?

Like they would ever need to ask  _ Asmo _ that when his beauty is something he generously shared to the world.

"Amazing..." The familiar breathless way Kira spoke the words made the feral creature in Asmo puff up preening. Those words were reserved for the creation of life, the movement of tectonic plates, the Holy War, and all the things that made their souls tremble within their flesh, and now... it was Asmo's too.

Those warm fingers trailed down and cupped his jaw, lifting up his face so that he could meet Kira's sparkling gaze and it made his heart squeeze in his chest. Kira didn't look at him like they wanted to possess him or to live in his skin, they looked at him like he was art and that they couldn't wait to open him up then put him back together again.

"There's cultural differences on what's considered attractive, as well as generational differences. Then there's the classification of beauty into the traditional binary. But you..." Kira sighed in delight and turned his face this way and that, carefully and slowly, like they were relishing every moment their skin was allowed to meet. As if it was Asmo who was fragile and not them whose soft human body could barely contain their soul that so desperately wanted to escape. "You are the very essence of beauty in all the ways it could be defined."

A smile so soft it made Asmo ache bloomed on their lips and a familiar haze made its way onto their eyes. Their mind was taken far away by their thoughts and Asmo doesn't know how he could bring them down here, back with him in this moment they shared.

He could compliment them back or he could offer to share his bed with them. He could say a number of things but he knew that none of it would truly bring their head out of the clouds.

So he placed his hand over the one they had on his jaw, their humanity so obvious in the imperfections highlighted by his perfection. It made them blink slowly and the haze cleared a little and the knot in Asmo's chest loosened once he knew they were looking.

How long has it been since he was truly sincere? Many millennia surely. "Thank you."

A smile that was even brighter than the one they had before appeared on Kira's lips and this one Asmo tucked close in his soul. It wasn't as rare as their smile for the machinations of the universe but it was more personal.

It was Kira's smile when they made someone they held dear happy.

Laughter left their lips and Asmo smiled back at their joy. Kira says  _ I was just saying the truth _ but does not understand that being truly seen hadn't felt so good before.


	3. Worth his weight in gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scum has gold in it sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon rights

"-following the decree of the reigning Demon King, the realms-"

Kira finally looked up from the notes they were dutifully taking at the long yawn that interrupted Mammon, registering for the first time that the library was noticeably darker than it had been when they last cared to notice. "Ah... sorry for making you read to me for so long. We can stop if you're tired."

"Of course I'm tired! We've been here for hours!" Mammon gave them a glare but his words lack any real bite for it to be anything other than endearing. "This isn't even in any of our classes!"

And he was right. The detailed history of the reign of each Demon King wasn't part of their mandatory curriculum at RAD but how could Kira help themselves when it was right there to be learned? "It's just so-"

"-interesting!" Mammon cut off the now familiar phrase with his imitation of how Kira always sounded when they said it, a little bit like the breath was knocked out of their lungs and a lot like bottomless greed. "I really don't getcha, why would you wanna know this? Not like it's gonna earn you any grimm."

Kira just rolled their eyes at the also familiar statement and gathered up their things, sorting through what books they'll have to leave to the library and what they'll ask to bring back to the House of Lamentation. "It's not about earning anything. I just want to know."

Of course Mammon scoffed at the statement but tugged away the books in their hands to cradle in his arms. "Can't you learn reading a little faster? Getting THE great Mammon to read to you just because you can't read our language is a pain in the ass."

"I didn't ask you to." Kira reminded him. "Solomon was willing to help me before you chased him away."

Mammon seemed to flush to his roots, barely noticeable with his dark skin. "I- no- that's-!"

Their heart softened a little at the display. Unlike all of his brothers, Mammon was simple and Kira could understand the embarrassment of admitting your feelings even if it was plain as day. "I know Lucifer said not to trust Solomon... thanks I guess, for making sure I won't be alone with him."

"Y- yeah! That's why I went with you! Lucifer will have my hide if I left you to that guy!"

Not that Kira agreed with Lucifer about Solomon. Their fellow human was suspicious,  _ yes _ , but he wasn't malicious. In fact, Kira recognized the amusement and fascination that always made Solomon's eyes shine. How could they not when they see the exact same in every mirror whenever they find a new obsession?

"I'm sorry for bothering you when you have somewhere else to be." Kira sighed and held onto Mammon's arm as they walked through the hallway leading out of RAD. "I'll treat you at Hell's Kitchen?"

It was easy to see that Mammon's ear was red and his voice was low as he mumbled under his breath. "It wasn't... it wasn't a bother..."

That made Kira smile even though they kept their gaze straight ahead, sparing Mammon the embarrassment of being seen. "Thanks, but I'll still treat you. The time of the great Mammon has to be properly paid for, right?"

He nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah! Since you're a poor human, I'll let you get away with it with just a meal! You should be grateful!"

"I am." Kira agreed easily and slipped their hand into his, marvelling at his warmth all over again. "I'm always grateful to you."


	4. Walls talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look within the walls of the House of Lamentation

It didn't take long for the House of Lamentation and all of its residents to get used to the human that now resides within them. Not that it was hard with how Kira moved like a ghost, silent and unassuming with their nose firmly pressed between thick tomes more often than not. They slipped into the cracks Belphie's absence left, and when Belphie came back, they had long carved a space for themselves within the walls of their home before anyone even noticed.

Just because it was easy didn't mean there wasn't any challenge at all but they all chalked it up to Kira being Kira instead of just because they were a human.

There was the endless stream of questions that sometimes make even Lucifer pause and wonder for a moment.

"Since angels and demons came first, that means even though humanity went through evolution, we still ended up more or less looking the same. Does that mean it would be possible for humans to grow wings in the future?" Was asked at the dinner table one random night and sparked a debate that lasted for two whole weeks and dragged even the other students of RAD into it until the whole school was buzzing. More books were borrowed from the library to support the claims of the various sides than when it was time for their exams.

Another was "humanity has various cultures and religions. Since the Celestial Realm and Devildom exist, does that mean that those cultures are wrong?" which gave quite a few demons existential crisis on the possibility of more gods and demons and other creatures existing.

None of the brothers could ever forget the quiet  _ if the Father was all powerful and all knowing and does not make mistakes, does that mean He created all of you to rebel and to fall? _ and the even quieter  _ I'm sorry _ that followed after it when Lucifer's expression shuttered into an unreadable mask. The apology was filled with grief, not the fear or guilt they expected to hear.

For all Kira claimed that they could not feel as much as everyone else does, they sure do understand that there were some things they were not allowed to know despite how much they wished to understand.

The question was never brought up again nor anything similar to it. A great sacrifice for someone who  _ wants _ answers so much that they would be willing to carve their soul out of their body if it was what it took to understand.

Aside from the questions that had the brothers actually talking more than they had for eons instead of their endless petty arguments, Kira's existence could barely be found unless one properly looked.

Books scattered around the house was the most obvious tell. A popular novel on the living room couch, a book placed on their seat at the dinner table, and various other tomes migrating into their rooms on days Kira would ask someone to explain things they couldn't understand.

Satan complained about it once and Kira immediately promised to clean it up and return the books to their proper place but they all felt so hollow when they could no longer find books where it felt right to see them. That made sure that all of the books were spread throughout the mansion once more before the day was even over.

Another was the human food that took up the space on their kitchen shelves and fridge, even Beel kept his hands off of it. The reminder of Kira bent over a toilet and puking their guts out during their first week at Devildom was the only thing needed for the brothers to leave the food untouched. Mammon took pride that he was the one to hold back Kira's hair during that incident but would always be shot down by the reminder that it was also his fault for daring Kira to eat Devildom food that led to the food poisoning.

Other tells were smaller, near unnoticeable even for one looking for the presence of the human.

Kira was the scent left over on sheets when they decided to sleep over someone else's room when being alone was too much and they needed to be held. It buried deep into their pillows and teased their senses for every night Kira wasn't there to share the space.

The smell also ingrained itself deeply on their clothes that Kira would often filch from their wardrobes, staying no matter how much they laundered it.

It was Asmo's pride to see Kira clothed in the treasures from his expansive closet, especially when the human was more than happy to do makeovers, as long as they don't have to put in the work.

They all unanimously agreed though, Kira nearly drowning in Beel's sweater early in the morning was a difficult feat to beat.

It was in the way a soft voice would pipe up to defend Mammon when their fights get too personal but also in the way someone would join Mammon while he dives into another dumb venture, holding his hand through another of Lucifer's lecture.

Levi being out of his room more often was another reminder. Playing games on whatever console he has on the living room couch with Kira curled at his side, watching in fascination at how he's fascinated by other worlds despite the magic in his own.

There's the dark circles under Satan and Lucifer's eyes on the days Kira would chat with both of them for hours on end about things only the two of them could thoroughly explain.

Beel and Belphie who leaves their door partially opened, an unspoken invitation for Kira to join them in their room, filling up the gap that the missing third of their trio left behind perfectly, though not quite in the same way.

The human in their midst was another mug shelved closest to the coffee maker, a large monstrosity with carved cat whiskers that no one else was allowed to use.

Small things that seeped its way into their life so slowly that none of them noticed it was there except for those small moments that remind them that  _ ah _ .

Kira is  _ soft _ despite their spine of steel and  _ human _ no matter how much their soul wishes to escape their flesh, they would one day leave even if they didn't want to.

They all bit down on the question that they knew Kira would answer with a bright and happy  _ yes _ .

Asking Kira to stay in hell for them was too cruel even for the worst of demons.

  
  
  



	5. stockholm syndrome story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo really didn't think the exchange program through.

"Do you know Stockholm Syndrome?"

The question caught Satan off guard after literal silence from his companion for the past few hours, both of them diving deep into their books with no regard for each other. Annoyance with being interrupted while reading was easier to ignore than actual anger, especially when he knew Kira wouldn't disturb him for no reason.

"Satan. Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Oh, yes." Satan hurriedly nodded and placed down his book, he knew from experience that once the questions start, there would be no end to it until Kira's curiosity was fed. "A human psychological condition where they empathize with their captors." He recited and frowned at the way Kira's expression smoothed out into that blank expression they tend to get when they're thinking too much. "Why do you ask?"

A low hum left Kira before they answered. "Considering that I was kidnapped to be here, given no option to leave, placed under supervision, and in constant danger, isn't it entirely possible that all my positive emotions for you and your brothers and this entire program, would be from that condition?"

As much as Satan would like to contradict them and his lips were already formed around a disagreement, didn't it make perfect sense? "That's..."

"Possible isn't it?"

"You're enjoying this!" Satan accused because the sparkle is returning in Kira's eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" They fired back easily. "Another hole in Diavolo's exchange program. If they didn't want this to be brought up, maybe they should have actually taken applications from _interested_ parties instead of randomly choosing a human and kidnapping them."

Satan sighed and made himself comfortable once again on his overstuffed couch. "Lucifer would get angry if he hears you."

"And what, give birth to another you? Isn't it entirely his fault that I'm here? The wind blowing and him getting lazy to go through all the files so they ended up choosing me?"

"Solomon was here first." Satan knew it was a weak argument but it had to be said. "You're not the first human."

"Solomon is literally _David's_ son and he has magic and seventy-two demons who would do as he ask. All I got going for me is this." Kira flexed an arm and absolutely nothing happened to it. "More than that... why are you guys still in school considering how old you all are? Lucifer was literally at the creation of the world, apparently, and here he is acting like a graduating senior instead of... I don't know, a wise old sage or something? Don't you guys have anything better to do than go to high school?"

"Diavolo wanted it." Which, Satan was well aware, didn't explain anything at all.

"The problem with his program is that Devildom is nowhere near safe enough for normal humans. Also the kidnapping. And the making the human they randomly chose to give up a full year of their lfie to do this when we barely live past eighty as it is."

Satan sighed but noted down Kira's words to hand over to Lucifer later. "...and this relates to you having Stockholm Syndrome because...?"

"I don't have Stockholm Syndrome." Kira sighed, patiently and Satan stomped down the flare of annoyance at being talked to like he was an idiot. He's not Mammon thank you very much. "I was just pointing out the stupidity on their part."

"How do you know you don't have Stockholm Syndrome? We may haven't done it deliberately, but your human brains are weird and you could have developed it because of all of... this." Satan gestured to their surroundings.

"I'm sure I don't have it." Kira snorted and settled back down on the other half of Satan's overly stuffed couch, picking up the book they set aside with practiced ease. "I'm not entirely unwilling to be here and I still hate all of you about as much as I learned to like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Will be sporadically updated depending on how needy for affection and interaction I'd be while in quarantine.


End file.
